As is known, creams are packaged in specific containers which have a very large mouth for directly accessing the contents by means of the user's fingers. For this reason, cream containers are not very high but are very wide. They usually have a cover screwed onto the container. In order to ensure the integrity of the product before opening, an aluminum sheet is provided below the cover, which is sealingly fixed to the mouth of the container and which is to be removed before the first use of the cream. The aluminum sheet ensures the integrity of the product.
Normally, the aluminum sheet is only partially detached from the mouth, and once used is complete, it is spread out again over the surface of the cream; the cover is then placed. Thereby, an attempt is made to avoid soiling the face of the cover facing the cream, with the cream itself. After some use however, the aluminum foil curls up in the container and gets soiled with cream, which is then also transferred to the cover, thus creating an unpleasant and disorderly situation.
Other cosmetic products, such as for example face powder or compact powder cosmetics, are packaged in containers including a rigid or clear plastic disk, to be positioned over the product; the disk is placed directly in contact with the product, or is rested on the edges of the opening. The solution is certainly an improvement in terms of orderliness as compared the previous one; however, the integrity of the product cannot be ensured with this system.